One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. Projections are that by 2006 almost all new American cars will have some level of telematics service, and with the increasing number and variety of these services, demands on telematics service call centers will grow concomitantly. Currently, most telematics call centers rely on the resources of human advisors to process service requests, rather than on automated or virtual advisors. With the escalating demand for the personalization and the number of services, requests may not be executed quickly or successfully when the call center is over its call capacity. Calls from customers may be put on hold and service may be delayed. Thus, a greater level of automation would allow for quicker processing of requests and a larger call capacity for the telematics service call center.
Telematics call centers typically receive calls from users who want navigational, concierge, emergency, and location services. These services also may provide specialized help, for example, in unlocking doors of a vehicle when keys are locked inside, locating the geographical position of the vehicle when it has been stolen, and honking the horn of a vehicle when it cannot be located in a large parking garage.
An alternative approach for processing normal as well as more specialized requests from telematics subscribers would not require human advisors. In addition, this type of more automated service access would allow the telematics subscriber to call from any phone and request vehicle services via an automated call system in a timely and effective manner.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a method for accessing telematics services for a mobile vehicle using a voice call, which overcomes the deficiencies and obstacles described above.